History Repeats Itself
by Bound for You
Summary: Sonny finds an old notebook from the studios first show. The stories sound so much like things that have happened to her. She starts to think that maybe history repeats itself. Oc/Oc and Channy. Rating might change.


**A second story? I don't know really. I really like this one. I think I will write this one every other week. **

**This is really fillery but you need info before you get the goods ;)**

**Oh Pictures in my profile of people and things. So be looking later. **

**Sonny's Pov**

Today was the last day I will ever have at So Random! Condor Studios was bought out and was not planing on moving to a different location. Mackenzie Falls was taping the finalle right this moment and So Randoms! last episode was tonight. The prop house was bare except for the old couch that had been sitting there since the late 60's. It was a tradition that what ever show moved into the set had to keep at least one item. Somehow we all kept the couch from the very first show shot here _Halley's Comet.___I had saw it a few times. It was a humor/ Sci Fi show about a girl named Halley. Apperently the couch was the next studios choice of an Item to keep. All of us, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Emma(who was a reaccuring guest star), and I got all our props that we wanted. I was going to miss this place so much. Why would you ever want to leave this place. The others were getting Fro Yo, but that was the last thing I wanted at the moment. I started crying and sliping and sitting back, eventually the cousin fell off of the couch. I was about to put it back when I saw a small spiral sticking up. It was a notebook. It was old. Probably from around the time of _Halley's Comet. _I opened it up and saw the name Jenni R. Carter written in a pretty, scroll like, handwritng. Jenni was the girl who played Halley. I wonder how no one had ever found the book before. I turned the page and read the first entry.

_Dear Reader,_

_This is my story for the best five years of my life. I grew on this set, I fell in love alone,and I learned that people are never who they say they are. This is not a story where the characters are drawn together from the start. No, this is one where they are both left with unanswered questions, that will probably never be answered. The two will most likly never see one another again and she will end up with a broken heart that will never be fixed. All because Fredrick Richard Condor, bought out this beloved studio. Lets start by introducing the characters, Jenni R. Carter is a normal girl from Indiana who left her small town to prosue her big real name is Jennifer Rose Carter, but every one calls her Jenni. Next is James Kyle Jackson, you must call him James or James Kyle Jackson, he was born and raised here and is as selfish as any person you will ever meet, he is Jennis rival and secret crush. Then their is Cathy Marie Good, but their is no good in her, somehow for the past few years she has turned into Jenni's best friend, she was also James first love. Harry Dawson and Davi Smith are the good humor boys who really don't do much and aren't important, finally there is Lizza Byant the crazy young girl who like Harry and Davi, isn't really important. Stay tuned for more.- Jenni_

I didn't wanted to read more but I was interseted in knowing about Jenni so I pulled her up one wikipedia page.

_Jennifer Rose Carter-Jackson. _So her and James got married.

_Born in 1956 in Anderson, Indiana, Jennifer was destioned for fame. She had a few small roles before getting the main role as Halley in Halley's Comment in 1969 at the age of thirteen. The show ran until 1981, when it was cancelled after Densley Studios was bought out. After that she stared in many movie and had a tv show but none were as accomplishing as Halley's Comment. In 1988 Jennifer and lot friend James Jackson started dating after many rumors it was reported true that they were going to get married. On May 30, 1989 they were annonce husband and wife. They have 5 children together Andrew, Peter, David, Harry, and Catherine. In 2009 Jenni died of a heart failure. James had died one year earlier of cancer._

I looked at the notebook again. Something reminded me of myself I could not put my finger on it yet but I would later.

**Okay so horrible but like I said it was the filler intro into what was going to happen. Bet you can guess who every one "is" remember history reapeats it self.:). Oh just to let you guys know I will write this but there might be a week to a month between one and one other chapter unless I get the other finished and then I might write this sooner, or if I get better reviews on this than the other that might swic so... Oh and at 858 words this is my longest chapter ever. Well the chapter is 705 words. Bye for now.**


End file.
